Justice League Vs Avengers
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Et si Flash (Barry Allen), Supergirl (Kara Danvers), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) et Superman (Clark Kent) se retrouvaient dans l'Univers Avengers, au moment ou Ultron envoie l'île dans les airs ?


Cette histoire commence dans l'univers Avengers, au moment de la bataille contre Ultron. Lorsque tous les Vengeurs sont réunis, et prêt à se battre contre toute l'armée de mini-Ultron.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ? » Railla Thor.

« Non. » Répondit Ultron, de son corps en vibranium. Il leva les bras et des centaines, voire des milliers de robots firent leur apparition derrière lui. « C'est le mieux que je peux faire. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Vous tous. Contre tout de moi. »

« Il fallait que tu demandes… » Ironisa Captain America, en regardant son ami.

Soudainement, tous les robots d'Ultron se mirent à courir vers eux. Hawkeye prépara ses flèches, Thor se mit en position de combat, marteau en avant. Captain fit de même. Iron Man prépara ses modules d'armes. La Vision s'envola légèrement. La sorcière rouge, et son frère, Quicksilver rassemblèrent en eux leur pouvoir. Tous se préparaient à la bataille à venir.

Cependant, ils furent tous surpris lorsqu'un éclair rouge apparut de nulle part, et s'attaqua aux robots, les détruisant vite. Très vite. Quicksilver pouvait distinguer un homme portant un costume rouge de la tête aux pieds, avec un emblème en forme de foudre sur son torse. Il attaquait les robots, et n'hésitait pas à déchirer les parties mécaniques motrices.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Captain, ne baissant pas sa garde.

« Je ne sais pas. On dirait un homme. » Répondit Quicksilver.

Néanmoins, il y avait beaucoup de robots qui se jetaient sur eux, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter. C'était sans compter deux rayons lasers venant du ciel détruisant un grand nombre des robots. Les Vengeurs levèrent les yeux, et virent une femme blonde, en costume bleu et une jupe rouge, portant un S sur son torse, dans les airs, en train de tirer des rayons lasers avec ses yeux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps, qu'une version masculine de cette femme arriva, portant une autre personne dans ses bras. L'autre personne portait une tenue entièrement verte, sans manche. Il avait une capuche relevée, et portait un masque noir, ne permettant pas de deviner son visage. En outre il portait un arc et un carquois de flèches. L'homme volant déposa l'archer devant les vengeurs, et atterrit à côté. La femme volante vint les rejoindre.

« Et moi qui pensais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre ! » Rigola la blonde.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Supergirl. » Soupira l'archer.

« Oh allez Green Arrow ! Même toi tu dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui est certainement un jour hors de l'ordinaire. » Rigola la dénommée Supergirl.

« Euh les gars ? Juste pour vous rappeler, mais Flash ne pourra pas les tenir bien longtemps vu le nombre de robots qu'il y a. » Intervint le dernier homme.

« Superman a raison. Allons-y. » Répondit l'archer vert.

« Excusez-moi ! » Intervint Iron Man. Les trois nouveaux venus se retournèrent et regardèrent les Avengers.

« Oui ? Si tu peux faire vite, boite de conserve. On est un peu sur un timing serré là. » Ironisa l'archer.

« Et voilà pourquoi on laisse Flash faire la discussion. » Soupira Supergirl.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Captain posa la question que tout le monde se demandait.

« Ceux qui vont sauver cette ville. » Répondit la blonde.

« Bien qu'on apprécie votre aide, on… » Commença Thor, avant qu'une flèche ne lui passa près du visage. Il regarda l'archer vert, qui avait son arc pointé sur lui. Il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir un robot sur le sol.

« C'est parti les gars. » Fit l'archer. Superman et Supergirl s'envolèrent légèrement, et utilisèrent leurs yeux lasers pour détruire un grand nombre de robots. Ils se limitaient chacun à une zone, n'empiétant jamais sur celle de l'autre. L'archer utilisa ses flèches contre les robots, et, quand ces derniers arrivèrent à son niveau, il se mit à se battre en utilisant son arc comme arme au corps à corps.

Après un petit temps de stupéfaction, les Vengeurs décidèrent de les rejoindre dans la bataille. Captain jeta son bouclier sur ses ennemis, et en détruit de nombreux, avant qu'il ne coure dans la mêlée, récupérant son bouclier, et donna des nombreux coups aux robots. Thor fit de même avec son marteau, et prit quelques instants pour réunir de la foudre et l'envoyer. Hawkeye et la Veuve Noire utilisèrent chacun leur arc/pistolet pour faire le plus de victimes dans le camp d'Ultron. Iron Man et La Vision étaient en vol, et utilisait chacun une sorte de laser, venant des mains du costume, et de la gemme sur la tête de la vision.

La sorcière rouge utilisa ses pouvoirs pour essayer de maintenir les robots le plus loin possible, tandis que son frère utilisa sa vitesse pour les détruire. Leur combo fonctionnait plutôt bien. Tout le monde se battait pendant quelques minutes, avant que les robots ne s'éparpillent.

« Il y en a des milliers ! Ils vont s'en prendre aux civils ! Il faut les protéger ! » Cria Captain, à son équipe.

Cependant, ses paroles stoppèrent les trois étrangers dans leur bataille. Les deux supers fronçaient les sourcils. Puis Captain se sentit soulever du sol. Il regarda, et vit que cet homme, Superman l'avait porté et soulevé un peu au-dessus du champ de bataille.

« Tu viens de dire qu'il reste des civils sur cette île flottante ? » Demanda Superman.

« Oui ! Reposes-moi, il faut que je les protège ! » S'écria Captain. Mais il vit Supergirl portait la main à son oreille.

« Ok Flash ? Changement de plan ! Il reste des civils sur l'île, met-les à l'abri ! »

Captain vit un éclair rouge passer en dessous de lui, avant qu'il ne réalise que ce devait être Flash, partant mettre des civils à l'abri. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à ce plan plus tôt.

« QUICKSILVER ! Fais comme Flash et va mettre les civils en sécurité ! » Cria-t-il à son coéquipier, avant qu'il ne soit posé sur le sol. Son ami hocha la tête et disparut rapidement exécuter sa mission.

« Captain j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » Fit la voix d'Iron Man.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? »

« L'île ! Son altitude ne fait qu'augmenter, augmentant le rayon d'impact si jamais elle touche le sol ! Pour le moment, Friday calcule que la moitié de la Terre sera atteinte si jamais l'ile s'écrase ! »

« Trouve une solution ! » S'écria Captain, tout en donnant un coup de bouclier à un robot.

« J'essaie ! »

De son côté, Quicksilver arpentait chaque route, chaque maison, pour récupérer les civils innocent, et les amener sur le bord de l'île. Il vit que Flash faisait de même. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux. Comment ce gars parvenait-il à produire de l'électricité, tout en courant ? Décidant de ne pas y penser tout de suite, il reprit sa tâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douleur aigüe à sa jambe gauche. Il regarda et vit qu'il s'était pris une balle. Il tomba à genoux de douleur, et un robot vint se positionner devant lui. Le robot allait le frapper, et probablement le tuer, lorsqu'un éclair rouge s'abattit sur lui, le déchirant de toute part. Il regarda dans la direction de l'éclair, et vit l'homme en rouge devant lui.

« Ça va gamin ? » Demanda l'homme qu'il supposait être Flash.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Grimaça Quicksilver, ou Pietro de son vrai nom.

« Ça se voit. Laisses-moi finir gamin. » Répondit Flash. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pietro, et soudainement, Quicksilver se retrouva sur l'un des bords de l'île, avec d'autres civils. Il regarda rapidement son sauveur partir, son électricité rouge prenant une teinte violette. Puis il disparut.

Retour sur le champ de bataille du départ, le nombre de robots avaient beaucoup diminué, laissant le temps aux Vengeurs et aux trois inconnus de reprendre leur souffle un petit instant. Puis un homme portant un costume rouge apparut à côté de l'archer vert, et jeta un éclair violet sur les robots, détruisant les derniers ennemis restants dans cette partie de la ville.

« Les civils sont sur les bords de l'île, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. » Informa Flash, plus à ses coéquipiers qu'aux vengeurs. »

« Bien. » Répondit l'archer.

« Ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment stopper cette île. » Intervint Tony, faisant fi des questions de provenances de chacun.

« Peut-être qu'en détruisant l'engin d'Ultron, nous pourrions réussir ? » Proposa Hawkeye, ou Clint.

« Vous pensez que vous êtes si puissants et important pour ce monde, alors que vous êtes incapables de les aider ? » Fit la voix d'Ultron.

« Au moins, nous ne détruirons pas la planète pour une vengeance stupide ! » Répondit Captain (Steve Rogers)

« C'est lui le grand méchant ? » Intervint Supergirl.

« Oui. Ultron. »

« Meh, il n'a pas l'air si dur à battre. » Rigola la blonde.

« Tout son corps est fait de vibranium, le métal le plus dur connu. Impossible de se battre contre lui. »

« Ah, là ça devient intéressant ! » Sourit Supergirl.

« Il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça cool, cousine. » Rigola Superman.

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? La planète est en danger ! » S'exclama Thor.

« Meh ! » Fit Supergirl, tout en donnant une petite vague de la main au Dieu, en signe de dédain. Puis elle décolla à une vitesse fulgurante, et vint percuter Ultron. Elle le saisit, et le jeta sur le sol, ou elle se dirigea rapidement. Elle prit la tête d'Ultron entre ses mains, et lui arracha une partie de son casque avec facilité. Puis elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, et un autre dans le torse. Elle enfonça sa main dans le torse, et en retira ce qui semblait être le cœur d'Ultron. Elle l'écrasa en mille morceaux à mains nues, et revint vers ses amis.

« Métallo était plus costaud que ce gars. Cette Terre est si ennuyante ! » Se plaint Supergirl.

« Tant mieux non ? Plus c'est facile, plus vite les vilains sont attrapés. Ça me rappelle mes vieux jours… » Ricana Green Arrow.

Tony et Steve étaient complétement sous le choc. Cette femme venait à mains nues de détruire un métal que même Thor et Hulk parvenaient à peine à endommager. Non seulement cela, mais elle avait détruit Ultron en une question de secondes, et sans même avoir l'air de s'y être mise à fond. Steve appela l'équipe des Vengeurs pour décider de la suite.

« Bon, je ne sais pas qui sont ces gars, mais ils nous ont aidés. Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de stopper la montée de cette île. »

« Je propose de détruire l'engin. » Fit Tony.

« Je suis pour. » Approuva la sorcière rouge, la veuve noire, Hawkeye et Captain.

« On ne sait pas les dommages que ça pourrait causer. » Hésita Thor. La Vision approuva.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres plans, de toute façon. Alors tu nous aides à détruire l'engin ? » Demanda Tony.

Malgré lui, il hocha la tête en accord. L'équipe des Vengeurs vit que les quatre inconnus étaient en train de discuter sans que l'un d'eux ne paraisse inquiet de la situation. Les laissant entre eux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'engin, et, rassemblant tous leurs pouvoirs. L'engin explosa. Malheureusement, l'explosion causa un petit tremblement de terre, et l'île commença à perdre de l'altitude.

« Sérieusement ? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi cet Ultron a réussi à causer autant de dégâts. » Cria l'archer vert, à leur attention.

« Quoi ? Tu avais un meilleur plan ? » Ironisa Thor.

« Oui ! La rétro-ingénierie pour comprendre comment cet engin fonctionnait, et inverser les effets ! » Soupira Flash.

« Ce qui n'est plus envisageable maintenant… » Soupira Green Arrow.

« On dirait un travail pour deux. » Sourit Superman, comme s'il faisait référence à quelque chose. Puis lui, et Supergirl s'envolèrent. Curieux, Iron Man et Thor s'envolèrent à leur suite. Les deux supers se dirigeaient vers le bas de l'île, et saisirent chacun un morceau de roche. Puis, ils se mirent à grimacer, comme s'ils faisaient un gros effort.

« Incroyable ! » S'émerveilla Tony.

« Impossible ! » Ajouta Thor, bouché bée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Captain, dans leur oreillette.

« Ils sont en train de ralentir la vitesse de chute de l'île ! Et radicalement ! D'après Friday, les conséquences d'un impact diminuent drastiquement ! »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna Hawkeye.

« Rien n'est impossible pour ces deux-là ! » Fit la voix de Flash.

« Je jure que je suis content qu'il n'y a qu'eux deux, et qu'ils sont de notre côté. Sinon, j'abandonnerai mon arc. » Soupira Green Arrow.

L'île s'immobilisa alors dans les airs. Et puis descendit doucement, jusqu'à ce que Supergirl s'envole de nouveau, pour se placer à une extrémité. Elle agrippa le bord de l'île, et Superman fit la même chose à l'autre extrémité. Ensemble, ils posèrent l'île dans sa position initiale, sur le sol. Puis ils s'envolèrent de nouveau, et rejoignirent leurs amis.

« Eh bien, c'était dur cette fois. » Soupira la blonde.

« Ouais, heureusement que nous sommes ensemble ce soir, sinon, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ? » Murmura Superman.

« Alors Flash. Eclair violet cette fois ? » Demanda l'archer.

« Oui. Il y avait beaucoup de civils, et j'ai dû faire plus vite. » Grimaça Flash.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ton éclair violet tellement beau. » Fit Supergirl, rêveusement.

« Tu trouves tout ce qu'il fait tellement beau, de toute façon. » Ricana Superman.

« Hé ! Laissez ma copine tranquille ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle me trouve beau ! Je veux dire, regardez-vous ! Je suis largement au-dessus de votre ligue ! » Rigola Flash.

« Encore une fois, vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Steve.

« Et où est mon frère ? » Ajouta Wanda, la sorcière rouge. L'homme en costume rouge fit une vague de la main à ses amis, montrant qu'il s'occupait de ça. Il s'avança vers les Vengeurs, et retira son masque, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux châtains. Même s'il paraissait jeune, ses yeux montraient qu'il avait une certaine expérience.

« Hey, salut. Mon nom est Barry Allen, et je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde. » Il se présenta.

« Je pensais que mon frère était le seul homme aussi rapide sur cette planète ! » S'étonna Wanda.

« Ouais… A ce propos… » Commença Barry, avant que Steve ne le coupe.

« Je suis Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Cette femme s'appelle Wanda et son frère se nomme Pietro Maximoff. L'homme en costume rouge et jaune s'appelle Tony Stark, Iron Man. Les deux là-bas sont Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton, respectivement La Veuve Noire et Hawkeye. Voici La Vision, et le dieu Asgard, Thor. »

« Même si nous pouvions gérer cela sans votre aide, nous vous remercions. » Ajouta Tony.

« Meh, c'était facile ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce gars-là, Ultron, n'était rien comparé à Brainiac. » Barry souriait. « Et j'ai déposé ton frère sur un des bords de l'île, il était blessé. Même si je pense qu'il doit probablement être guéri à l'heure qu'il…. » Il fut interrompu par une brise de vent. « …Est. » Pietro venait d'arriver. Sa sœur l'enlaça dans un câlin.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Wanda.

« Ouais, ce gars m'a… » Commença Pietro, avant qu'un grand cri ne se fasse entendre.

Soudain, une grande ombre apparut, et tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir un énorme homme vert dans les airs. Ce dernier arriva devant les amis de Flash, et poussa un grand cri, avant de donner un coup de poing à Superman, qui décolla plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Supergirl ne tarda pas à réagir, et se jeta sur le géant vert, le clouant sur le sol et le frappant rapidement.

« NON ! BRUCE ! » S'écria Natasha, avant de sortir son arme à feu, et de tirer sur Supergirl. Malheureusement, Flash apparu sur la trajectoire et attrapa à mains nues toutes les balles, avant de les laisser tomber sur le sol. Green Arrow réagit rapidement et tira une flèche, qui se transforma en filet de capture, sur Natasha, qui se retrouva prisonnière.

« Quel est le sens de cela ?! » Cria Barry.

« Dites à votre amie d'arrêter de frapper Bruce ! » Répliqua Captain, tandis que Clint libérait Natasha.

« Cette chose s'appelle Bruce ? Meh vous avez des surnoms bizarres ici. Et il a attaqué notre ami, donc c'est un juste retour des choses. » Barry croisa les bras.

Iron Man, n'aimant pas comment la situation s'envenimait, s'envola et fonça sur Supergirl, l'envoyant dans les airs. Bruce, ou Hulk, se releva et reconnu son ami. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête, avant de se retourner vers Supergirl, qui revenait à la charge, agrippant Tony, et l'envoyant voler plus loin. Hulk réagit rapidement, et bondit pour attaquer la femme blonde.

« Hey ! Laissez-les tranquille ! » Cria Thor, en s'envolant, essayant de calmer le conflit. Malheureusement pour lui, Superman revint à ce moment-là, et croyant que le Dieu Asgard allait attaquer sa cousine, il se jeta sur lui, en donnant un coup de poing qui envoya voler Thor dans les airs. Le Dieu, rapidement en colère, se retourna vers Superman, et se jeta sur lui, le frappant avec son marteau, tandis que Superman évitait, ou contrait les coups du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Leur lutte les emmena loin du groupe sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Clint, quand à lui, pris une flèche de son carquois, et utilisa son arc pour tirer vers Barry, qui était toujours en train de regarder le combat de Supergirl contre Hulk et Iron Man. Malheureusement pour lui, Green Arrow poussa Barry sur le côté, et la flèche les rata tous les deux.

« Vous allez regretter ça ! » Ragea l'archer vert, avant de décocher une flèche vers Clint. Néanmoins Captain s'interposa, et la flèche ricocha sur son bouclier.

« Flash, nous devons régler ça, et nous devons régler ça vite ! » Green Arrow parlait à son ami.

« Je m'en occupe. » Il disparut dans un éclair violet, s'élançant vers les membres restant des Vengeurs.

« Quicksilver ! » Cria Captain. Son ami comprit, et disparut vers Barry, l'interceptant sur le chemin, conduisant les deux à s'écraser dans un mur à proximité.

« Un duel de speedster hein ? Intéressant. Voyons voir si tu peux me suivre ! » Barry ricana, avant de disparaitre, laissant derrière lui un sillage violet. Quicksilver le suivit aussitôt, et sa sœur, Wanda, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour suivre les deux speedsters.

« Je suppose qu'il ne reste que nous quatre. » Fit Natasha, en s'adressant à Clint, Steve et La Vision. Cependant la Vision soupira et s'en alla, ne voulant pas prendre part au combat.

« Trois contre un ? Nous devrions quand même gérer ça. » Fit Captain. « Utilise une flèche tranquillisante. » Demanda-t-il à Clint. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et sortit une flèche spéciale, ressemblant à une seringue, contenant un liquide incolore. Il banda son arc, et tira sur Green Arrow. L'archer vert ne bougeait pas, et Clint était sûr que le combat était fini. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Green Arrow attrapa la flèche à quelques centimètres de son torse, à mains nues. Les Vengeurs étaient sous le choc, et aucun d'entre eux ne réagit lorsque l'archer vert renvoya la flèche, qui vint se planter dans l'épaule de Clint, qui tomba inconscient.

« D'accord, ça signifie la guerre ! » Ragea Captain, avant de s'élancer vers Green Arrow.

* * *

De son côté, Superman était un peu impressionné par les performances de son adversaire. Thor avait lui aussi une grande force, certes moins que lui, mais quand même. Il pouvait lancer des éclairs avec son marteau, et ça, c'était vraiment cool. Et dangereux aussi, pensa le super, tout en esquivant deux éclairs.

« Je dois l'avouer, tu es puissant. » Concéda Thor, une dizaine de mètres plus loin que Superman.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. » Admit Superman.

« Mais pour avoir agressé un membre de mon équipe, et s'en être pris à moi, je ne peux pas laisser ce crime impuni ! » Les traits de Thor se durcissent.

« Je peux dire la même chose. » Les yeux de Superman se mirent à rougeoyer. La tension dans l'air pouvait se sentir, même s'ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres dans les airs. Puis Superman lança son attaque, envoyant des rayons lasers de ses yeux. Thor esquiva rapidement, et percuta Superman, le faisant stopper son attaque. Thor donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Superman, pour ressentir une douleur vive à sa main. Il se retira rapidement, et regarda son adversaire fixement.

« Oh, ai-je oublié de dire que, de là ou je viens, certains me considèrent comme un Dieu également ? » Sourit Superman.

« Un faux Dieu contre un Dieu réel. Voyons qui de nous mérite vraiment ce titre. » Et les deux se jetèrent sur l'autre une nouvelle fois, et Thor ne fit plus l'erreur de l'attaquer à mains nues. Il utilisa son marteau pour frapper Superman, qui dévia l'attaque, et contre-attaqua en lui donnant un coup de genou sur la cuisse. Superman agrippa la tête de Thor, et l'envoya voler à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, puis accéléra et redonna un coup de poing donnant lieu au même effet. Il accéléra une nouvelle fois, et le saisit, avant de l'envoyer rapidement sur le sol, laissant un cratère de la taille d'un bus.

Thor se releva, du sang sortant de sa bouche. Il rassembla l'énergie du ciel dans son marteau, Thor et quand il jugea qu'il en avait assez accumulé, il vola directement vers Superman et envoya trois rayons de foudres. Superman en esquiva un, mais se prit les deux autres de plein fouet. Thor ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur le super, pour l'envoyer sur le sol, laissant aussi un cratère, moins grand que le précédent. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il jeta son marteau sur Superman, le reclouant sur le sol alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Thor atterrit à côté, et s'agenouilla au niveau du visage de son adversaire.

« Peu importe la force que tu as, ce marteau ne peut être soulevé que par ceux qu'il juge digne. » Railla le Dieu Asgard. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Superman prit le marteau et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« C'est quoi ça ? T'es en train de me lâcher ou quoi ? » Grimaça Thor, en parlant à son marteau. Superman laissa tomber l'arme de corps à corps sur le sol, et se prépara à se battre, quand il porta soudainement sa main à son oreille, et parla tout seul. Puis, un visage de compréhension apparut sur son visage, et il regarda Thor.

« Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. J'ai cru que tu attaquais ma cousine, alors qu'en fait, tu essayais de stopper le combat. Nous ne devons pas nous battre. » Superman avait vraiment l'air désolé. Thor se demanda si c'était une ruse.

« Eh bien, elle s'attaquait à mon ami. »

« Ami qui m'a frappé dès son arrivée. Kara ne faisait que me défendre. »

« Kara ? Oh, je suppose que c'est son vrai nom. Oui, mon ami, Bruce, ne contrôle pas tout le temps ses actions quand il se transforme. »

« Allez, il faut rejoindre les autres. Apparemment, certains membres de ton équipe ne s'en sont pas très bien sortis contre mes amis. »

Les deux Dieux se dirigèrent alors vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis respectifs. Thor devait admettre qu'il avait un peu de respect pour cet homme, qui avait su lui donner du mal pour une bataille, et, si jamais ils ne s'étaient pas stoppés, qui sait le résultat qu'il y aurait pu avoir ?

* * *

De son côté, Supergirl, connue comme Kara, agrippa la jambe de Tony, et l'envoya sur Hulk, qui s'approchait d'elle. L'impact le fit reculer légèrement, avant qu'il ne lâche un cri, et bondit vers la blonde. Malheureusement pour lui, Supergirl sortit du chemin, et lui lança des rayons lasers, brulant légèrement sa peau verte. Tony, profitant de son moment d'inattention, pour lui tirer quelques missiles dans le dos. Il la toucha, faisant perdre de l'altitude à la blonde, mais ne lui causant pas de réels dégâts, à la surprise d'Iron Man.

Tony souffla, et demanda à Friday, son IA, d'effectuer quelques tests sur la blonde, pour essayer de trouver un point faible. En attendant, il se jeta sur elle, et l'envoya vers Hulk, qui la saisit par la jambe, et l'écrasa sur le sol, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que la femme pousse un cri de rage, et s'envola, prenant Hulk, toujours accroché à son pied.

Supergirl prit une centaine de mètres d'altitude, avant de plonger à toute vitesse vers le sol, et dans la direction de Tony, en général. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres, elle se stoppa subitement, et donna un grand coup de pied, provoquant à Hulk de lâcher prise, et de s'écraser sur le sol, envoyant des morceaux de roches voler dans toutes les directions. Certains touchèrent l'armure de Tony, ne provoquant pas de réels dommages.

Tony vit Supergirl se précipiter vers Hulk, et l'assaillir de coups de poings. Il se dirigea vers elle, pour essayer de la stopper, mais il s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que la femme était surprise, devant le corps de Bruce, reprenant sa forme humaine. Bruce était inconscient. La femme parla dans son oreillette, et un éclair rouge apparut aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kara ? Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. » Gémit Flash.

« Le géant vert ! C'est cet homme ! » Répliqua Supergirl.

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Et si sa transformation lui avait valu de perdre contrôle et qu'il a attaquait Clark pour rien ? »

« Je vais faire une recherche. En attendant, je retourne prendre soin des frères et sœurs. » Il disparut de nouveau.

Iron Man, qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation, se remit à l'attaque, et envoya un rayon laser à Kara, qui réagit aussitôt, en répliquant avec ses yeux. Mais elle gagnait du terrain, et bientôt, Tony fût touché par son attaque. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et se mit à souffler sur lui. Tony sentit alors ses membres refroidir, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement gelé son armure, empêchant son utilisation. Il était maintenant bloqué dans son propre costume de super héros !

Supergirl soupira, et prit les deux hommes qu'elle venait de battre sur ses épaules. Elle s'envola doucement, surement pour préserver l'intégrité physique restante de ses adversaires, et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Captain et Green Arrow se battaient. Elle les posa à côté du corps de Clint, qui était inconscient. Tony vit qu'il avait une de ses propres flèches dans l'épaule, et reconnu la flèche tranquillisante. Soudain, le corps de Natasha apparut, ligoté une nouvelle fois, à ses côtés.

« Ces gars ne rigolent pas. Ils sont impossibles ! » S'étonna la jeune femme, tout en regardant le combat entre Captain et Green Arrow.

Steve courut vers Green Arrow, qui lui envoyait des flèches. Il utilisa son bouclier pour les dévier, et, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'archer, il essaya de donner un coup de bouclier. Green Arrow s'abaissa, esquivant le coup, et se releva, utilisant son corps pour soulever Steve, et l'envoyer au sol. Steve réussit malgré tout à agripper sa cheville, et le faire tomber également. Malheureusement pour lui, Green Arrow parvint à passer son bras autour du cou de Steve, et il essaya de le maitriser. En revanche, Captain était plus fort que lui, et réussit à se dégager, envoyant l'archer quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant il se releva vite. L'archer prit une de ses flèches, et tira vers Steve. Néanmoins, la flèche passa un bon mètre à côté, et vint se planter sur la voiture derrière lui.

« Raté. » Raillé Steve.

« Non. » Sourit Green Arrow. Il appuya sur son torse, et Steve entendit une explosion derrière lui, et se fit projeter en avant par le souffle. Il se releva rapidement, et jeta son bouclier vers l'archer, qui roula sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Le bouclier vint se planter dans une autre voiture. Steve courut pour aller le récupérer, mais une flèche se transformant en filet de capture vint le stopper. Il essaya de le détruire, utilisant sa force, mais il reçut une autre flèche à la cuisse. Il reconnut une flèche tranquillisante, et sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Heureusement pour lui, la flèche n'était pas assez dosée pour le faire tomber inconscient.

L'archer vert l'agrippa, et le posa à côtés des membres de l'équipe des Vengeurs réunis. Il rejoignit Supergirl.

« Bon travail Oliver ! » Lui sourit la blonde.

« Merci. Sans cette flèche tranquillisante, il serait plus compliqué à battre. » Répondit l'archer.

« Ah ? »

« Ouais, il ressemble à Deathstroke, avec une force améliorée, et une plus grande résistance à la douleur etc… La seule différence, c'est le costume et le bouclier. »

« Ah oui, ton némésis. Mais Oliver, je pense qu'on s'est trompé. Le géant vert ne contrôle pas ses émotions quand il est transformé, je pense. Un peu comme Killer Frost, quand elle utilise ses pouvoirs. »

« Donc ils ne voulaient pas nous attaquer ? » S'étonna Oliver.

« Je ne pense pas. Barry s'occupe de comprendre qui ils sont. J'ai prévenu Clark d'arrêter de se battre. Il revient avec Thor. »

« Quand tu dis Barry, tu veux dire Gideon, pas vrai ? » Rigola Green Arrow.

« Probablement. Je jure, il utilise beaucoup trop cette IA depuis que Cisco et Caitlin sont partis de la Team Flash… » Soupira La blonde.

« Hey, Kara. C'est probablement mieux, non ? Je veux dire, je préférerai aussi que Cisco et Caitlin soient restés avec Barry, mais depuis qu'on a formé la ligue, ils se sentaient inutiles. »

« Ouais, et je comprends qu'ils se sont alliés pour s'entrainer avec leurs pouvoirs, ils sont meilleurs amis après tout. Mais même si Barry a formé la ligue, il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'éloignent. »

« Nous les reverrons. En parlant de Barry, tu sais où il en est ? »

« Pas la moindre idée… » Mais une tornade apparut au loin, et Kara aperçut un éclair violet dedans. « Probablement là-bas. »

« Demande-lui d'accélérer. »

« D'accord. » Elle activa son oreillette. « Barry dépêche-toi ! »

L'éclair violet dans la tornade devint bleu, et la tornade se dissipa.

* * *

Barry était en train de courir, en laissant derrière lui un sillage de foudre violet. Mais il remarqua que Quicksilver ne le suivait pas, ou difficilement. Il ralentit, et son éclair redevint rouge. Quicksilver le rattrapa, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux dans un terrain assez dégagé. Wanda arriva quelques instants après, et prit place à côté de son frère.

« Je ne veux pas me battre ! » Cria Barry.

« Moi non plus, mais c'est l'ordre du chef, alors… » Soupira Quicksilver.

« Alors finissons-en vite ? » Proposa Flash.

« La vitesse et moi, ça ne fait qu'un ! » Ricana Quicksilver, tout en sprintant vers Barry, qui ne bougea pas.

Barry sourit, et demanda à Gideon de calculer la vitesse de l'autre speedster. Il esquiva le coup de poing de son adversaire, et lui fit un croche-pied, causant Pietro à s'écraser contre un mur. Voyant ça, la sorcière rouge fit léviter des rochers, et lui envoya. Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour les esquiver, et se retrouva devant Wanda. Il la saisit à la nuque, et se mit à courir, l'envoyant dans le mur ou Pietro essayait de sortir.

Les deux frères et sœurs se percutèrent, et, grognant, se relevèrent pour continuer la bataille. Pietro courut en cercle pour créer une tornade, et Wanda utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer contre Barry. Souriant comme un fou, Barry se jeta dans la tornade, et courut à contresens, laissant des colorations rouges dans la tornade. Il la dissipa rapidement, et, profitant de son accélération, il se jeta vers Wanda, lui donnant un coup de pied léger, la faisant voler un petit peu. Elle cracha du sang, et se releva rapidement, pour voir que son frère et Barry s'étaient engagés dans une bataille de vitesse, autour de la zone.

« Comment peux-tu être si rapide ? » Demanda Pietro, de derrière Barry.

« De l'entrainement. » Répliqua Barry, en accélérant, forçant Pietro à donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le suivre. Malheureusement, la faiblesse des speedsters se montra. Pietro avait utilisé toute son énergie, et ne pouvait plus utiliser sa faiblesse. Il s'arrêta, et s'appuya sur un mur à proximité, essayant de faire passer son mal de crâne.

Wanda, voyant que son frère était hors-jeu, chercha Barry, mais vit que celui-ci avait disparu. Elle se dirigea vers Pietro, et l'aida à se tenir debout sans aide. Puis Barry revint vers elle, et, en colère, elle jeta de nombreux rochers vers Barry, à une vitesse assez élevée. La foudre derrière Flash reprit une couleur violette, et il envoya plusieurs éclairs, détruisant la majorité des rochers, annihilant ainsi l'attaque. La sorcière rouge cria, et se mit à drainer au plus profond d'elle, tout le pouvoir qu'il lui restait. Elle souleva ainsi les débris des rochers, et leur fit reprendre leur forme d'origine. Elle créa également une tornade encore plus puissante que l'ancienne, et combina les rochers au vent féroce. Barry fit la même chose qu'auparavant, et plongea, tête première dans la tornade. Il avait un peu plus de mal à la stopper, mais il reçut un message de Kara, et soudain, sa foudre devint bleue, et la tornade se dissipa directement. Wanda et Pietro ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis, sans qu'ils ne bougent, les frères et sœurs se retrouvèrent ligotés à côté des membres de leur équipe, et Flash se tenait devant eux.

En revanche, quelque chose était différent. Son costume, qui de base était rouge, s'était assombri, et avait pris une couleur noire. De l'électricité d'un bleu pur crépitait tout autour de lui, et Wanda soupçonnait qu'elle alimentait également les couleurs bleus néons se trouvant sur le costume. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle avait un peu peur de Flash en ce moment.

« Vraiment Barry ? Foudre bleue ? » Rigola Oliver, derrière lui.

« Kara m'a demandé d'aller vite. » Soupira Flash, tout en arrêtant l'électricité autour de lui.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne devais plus utilisé cette foudre. » Le réprimanda Kara.

« Je sais. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse me faire du mal, cependant. »

« Elle a quand même atteint ton costume. » Remarqua Oliver.

« Je jure que Cisco ne va pas me pardonner celui-là. C'est le vingtième que je consume. » Soupira le speedster.

« Hey les gars ! » Fit Clark, en revenant avec Thor à ses côtés. « Vraiment Barry, foudre bleue ? » Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ouais, je sais Clark, je sais. »

« Sa foudre n'est pas rouge ? Son costume n'est pas rouge normalement, d'ailleurs ? » Commenta Thor.

« C'est bon les gars, il sont comme nous. Il y a eu mésentente. » Ajouta Clark.

« Pour en revenir à sa foudre, si Barry va trop vite, il disparaitra dans la Speedforce, et aucun d'entre nous pourrait aller le sauver. » Fit Kara.

« Et sa foudre change de couleur selon la vitesse à laquelle il court. » Ajouta Oliver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire qu'ils sont comme nous ? » Demanda Barry, essayant de changer le sujet.

« Oh ! Sur notre Terre, nous avons la Ligue, et ici, ils ont les Avengers. Qui se trouvent être ces gars-là. » Expliqua Clark.

« Oh… Oups ? » Rigola Kara.

« Attendez… Votre Terre ? » S'étonna Thor, tout en allant libérer ses coéquipiers. Barry en profita pour expliquer le théorème du Multivers, et expliqua qu'eux aussi, étaient des super-héros sur leur monde. Il expliqua qu'il était en fait, en train d'inventer une machine pour stabiliser les voyages entre les dimensions, lorsqu'une attaque eut lieu sur leur base, et que les quatre d'entre eux avaient atterrit ici. Ils allaient rentrer directement, mais ils avaient vu l'île volante, et avaient décider de donner un coup de main.

« Donc, essentiellement, Kara et Clark sont invincibles, sauf à une petite roche verte, appelée Kryptonite, qui vous fait perdre vos pouvoirs et votre force vitale. » Commença Steve

« Oliver est un archer et un spécialiste du combat au corps à corps, entrainé par de nombreux maitres en la matière, et qui a passé un an au sein de la ligue des assassins, en est devenu le chef, avant de donner le contrôle de l'organisation à sa femme, qu'il a été forcé d'épouser. » Continua Tony.

« Et Barry a été touché par la foudre, et est devenu plus rapide que n'importe qui au monde, il a un contrôle total de ses molécules, qui lui permet de voyager entre les dimensions, dans le temps, et de passer à travers les murs ? » Conclut Thor.

« C'est exactement ça ! » Sourit Kara.

« Wow, pas étonnant que ces gars-là nous ont complétement décimés. » Souffla Natasha.

« En effet. » Steve détestait être d'accord, et se promit qu'il entrainerait son équipe jusqu'au bout de leur limite, par la suite.

« Bien, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous apprécie pas, mais nous devrions vraiment retourner à notre Terre. Nos amis ont probablement dû gérer, mais quand même. » Fit Clark.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir, et Barry couru sur place, en formant un cercle jusqu'à ce qu'un portail bleu apparaisse au centre. Il saisit Oliver, Kara et Clark, et il les jeta un à un dans le portail, avant de s'y engouffrer en dernier. Juste avant que le portail ne se referme, Steve était sûr d'avoir entendu un _'Je déteste quand il nous jette comme des vieux chiffons…'_


End file.
